A New Beginning
by PeepsMorgan
Summary: The story of a Newsie and her journey in Brooklyn **My first story! R&R PUHLEESE!**
1. Chapterness 1

**Heya guys! This is my first story EVER! PUHLEESE review for me!**  
  
  
  
I guess I's tellin you this because I ain't got no one right now. I feel bad droppin' in on Hades and giving her another kid to look afta, but I needed a place ta stay! And I'm sure your wonderin who I am. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Peeps Morgan, Newsie de-lux . Well, not really. I don't know much about tha business. I's totally new to it as a matter'a fact. Me real name is Kristin but 'erbody calls me Peeps. I guess it's on account that I's always snoopin around in stuff I ain't suppose'ta be in. But this is how it all started...  
  
I's been alone ever since I can rememba. The only family I eva knew has been Jack Kelley. Sorta like a brother to me I guess. I had been in and outta jail for a few yeas, that's where I met Jack. I got out before he did and went to tha Bronx and I have no ideas how I had tha chance of findin Jack again, but I did. I was never really into sellin papes much. Sometimes I'd just sneak off and not go buy any...maybe hide in a alley someweah. Not normal, I know, but I was to busy tryin to find me family. I finally left Manhattan to go to Brooklyn. When I got thea, I stayed in an alley for a couple of days and soon got tired of it. I'd hoid about a local lodgin' house run by this goil named Hades and to tell ya's the truth, I was terrified of her. I had hoid stories of her bein mean and cruel, not likin anyone but her Newsie pals. I guess me curiosty got the best of me, cuz I decided to go and get her to let me stay at her place. It started to rain when I's about halfway thea. I went up to tha door an' knocked, tryin to make meself look alright even though I's soaked. A goil, my height with blond hair, opened the door. I's been expectin Hades to answer but I knew that wasen't her. I told tha goil I needed to see Hades. She ran up the stairs of the lodging house with anotha goil to find her. I stepped inside a 'lil to see that everyone was starin' at me. The goils that went ta get Hades came runnin' down tha steps again with a diffrent goil behind dem. She was taller than me-self and she had brown hair. I knew from the storied that I'd hoid that this had to be Hades. I'm shoa that my face went pale, I was scared to death! I's not afraid of alotta tings, but from the stories I's hoid, she was definently someone to fea.  
  
"Hey kid. Whaddya need?" She answered. Me tension eased a little, but not much.  
  
I managed to get out, "I...I need a place to stay."  
  
She stepped in front'a me...looking down on me, since I's short. "What ya name?"  
  
"Me name is Peeps."  
  
"Peeps...well Peeps...have you evah been a newsie before?"  
  
*This is it...she's not gunna let me in and I's gonna hafta go cryin back to Cowboy for a place ta stay.* I thought. I shook my head no.  
  
To me suprise she answered ,"Well, I guess theah's a foist time for everyt'ing...I'll have ya fill out an application tomarrah...but right now, I'll have Rae show ya around and introduce ya ta everyone...well, everyone who aint in a closet wid theih boyfriend."  
  
A smile spread across me face and I said thanks. A goil, obviously named Rae grabbed me hand and started to lead me to a room. Hades told her to get me some clothes so after I changed, she introduced me to 'erbody. I still can't get all tha names straight. Lata that night, we had a pilla fight with da boys...it was fun. I's hadn't had fun in a long time so I guess it was good for me. Soon enough, everyone went to bed. Me and anotha goil...one of the goils I met first, I found out later that her name was Moth.  
  
"Heya kid. How do ya like it hea so far?" she said to me, sitting down across from me in her bunk.  
  
"It's alot betta than where I's been." I answered.  
  
"Well, I think you'se gonna like it hea. These are real nice people."  
  
" I hope so."  
  
We talked for a couple minutes before we both decided it was time for some shut eye. "I have a feeling me and Moth are gonna be good pals." I thought to me-self and I toined ova. After about 5 minutes of layin in bed, I got ansty and decided to go get a drink of wata. I hoid a noise comin from the hall. I didn't think it was nothin, so I went back to bed. As I passes through the bunks, I saw all the goils layin thea and my eyes stopped on Hades. "I hope she likes me." I whispered to myself. I layed back down and began to feel my eyes close. "This is a new life." I thought to myself..and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapterness 2

"This is a new life." I thought to myself..and drifted off to sleep.  
  
I woke up the next moinin to the sound of Hades' voice. *Wake up ya lazy bums! We got papes ta sell!" She yelled as she walked through da bunks. I woke up with a jolt and no clue as to what was happenin.  
  
I poked Moth "Heya...uh...whadda we doin?"  
  
She looked at me like I's stupid ,"You really don't know what he do 'round hea do ya's?"  
  
I rubbed my head, tryin' to rememba how things in Manhatten and the Bronx woiked. "We's goin to sell papes ain't we?" Moth nodded her head and went to get dressed.  
  
Half-awake, I stumbled into a room and the familiar voices changed...then grew silent. I opened me eyes to see a bunch a guys gettin' dressed. As much as I's been around boys, I didn't think of it as anyting. As I was toinin around someone tapped on me shoulder.  
  
"Ya new?"  
  
"Yes'm. I assume you ain't"  
  
The boy looked at me strangely and nodded. I didn't know his name, but I had seen his face before. I walked to the girls room and tapped a blonde girl that had her back toined to me.  
  
"Who's the kid with the patch on his eye?" I asked her. I tried to rememba her name but nothin came to me.  
  
"Kid Blink. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Peeps." I extended me hand and she introduced herself as Lashes.  
  
I went back to me bunk and started gettin dressed while everyone else was doin various tings. When it was time for all of us ta leave, I caught up with Hades.  
  
"Eh, Hades...can ya help me. I haven't really done this before."  
  
She looked at the boy beside her, obviously her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Mush, I'm gonna take care'a tha newbie. I'll catch up wit ya later."  
  
I looked at her. "You didn't hafta do that. You could'a stayed wit him."  
  
"Nah, don't worry bout it kid. I'm gonna getcha started but then ya on your own!"  
  
"Thanks Hades. I really appreciate dis!"  
  
Me and Hades walked to the D.O. and we got in line. After we got our papes, Hades told me where to go and where not to go. I walked down to the street and looked around tryin to find a place ta start. I had finally found'a spot when some poison yelled me name.  
  
"Heya Peeps! Wait up!"  
  
I toined around to see the kid with the patch again.  
  
"Heya Blink..uh...whaddya want?" I's tryin not ta sound rude to him, since he's pretty cute.  
  
Blink scuffed his foot and looked down at the ground. "Uh, ya wanna sell papes with me today? I figured since ya new and all...."  
  
"Eh, sure Blink. Just'cause I's new don't mean I don't know how to sell." I had just toally lied to 'im but I didn't know what ta say!  
  
"Ok...uh...let's go."  
  
I knew the boy wasen't shy cuz I'd seen him runnin around at the LH with a couple of otha guys. We sold quite a few papers as the day went on, but I wasen't payin attention to that. "I's fallin 'fo him already!" I thought to me-self. He was all I'd been lookin 'fo.  
  
**EEPS! I GOTTA END IT FOR NOW! R&R!** 


	3. Chapterness 3

I knew the boy wasen't shy cuz I'd seen him runnin around at the LH with a couple of otha guys. We sold quite a few papers as the day went on, but I wasen't payin attention to that. "I's fallin 'fo him already!" I thought to me-self. He was all I'd been lookin 'fo.  
  
"Uh, Blink, ya ok?" I said ta him after I noticed he'd been starin off inta space.  
  
"Yea, I's ok I guess. I's just thinkin, you gotta problem wit it?" He replied, ratha rude.  
  
"If you's talk to me like that again, I's gonna have a problem!" I said and smiled.  
  
We kept walkin till we got back to tha lodgin house. When we walked in, I saw Hades stompin towards us. "Where you two been? Do you have any idea how long ya been gone?" I guess I hadn't realized that me n Blink had been walkin around New Yawk for hours just tawkin.  
  
"Hade's we's sorry. I guess we got caught up in convasation." Blink said.  
  
I looked at Hades with pleadin eyes and she backed up. "Peeps, we's gonna talk about dis lata." and she ran off to Mush. I looked at Blink and he lowered 'is head. I turned to walk up tha stairs and someone stopped me. It was Lashes,  
  
"Where were you and Blink?" she asked me.  
  
"We's just walkin around and talkin...honest." I was almost postive that people that we'd been messin around, but I ain't dat kinda goil! I started to rememba me and dis boy I'd met back in da Bronx, his name was Ace.We'd been togedda eva since I'd moved dere, and then I left. I always wanna go back and see 'im, but I hafta stop me-self. Go foreward, neva look back, that's what I always say!!!!  
  
Lata that night, when all da Newsies were loungin, Hades told me she needed to talk ta me. I admit, I was a 'lil scared but not too bad. I looked at Hades and said "Whaddya need?". It's not like I didn't know what she'd come ta talk ta me about. I's just playin dumb.  
  
"You knows exactly what I want. What were you an' Blink doin?"  
  
"I promise Hades, we's just gettin ta know each otha." I guess I smirked a lil bit cuz she didn't believe me.  
  
"I's sorry Hades, I won't let it happen again."  
  
"It betta not!" she said and smiled. She musta figured out that I had a thing for tha boy. I hoped I wasen't showin it to much.  
  
"Hades!!!" I said as I caught up with her.  
  
"Yea kid?"  
  
"Thanks for not soakin me in front'a Blink. I 'preciate it."  
  
"No prob kid."  
  
I figured she mighta been t'rough the same ting. I's hopin she'd undastand that I's not inta doin everyting right now, since I's new. I just hope she undastand me. And I tink she does.  
  
**Can't think of anymore for now. This chappy kinda sucked. My voices wouldn't copperate! R&R but just don't totally bash it!** 


	4. Chapterness 4

After all'a us went ta bed, I decided ta go out on da balcony ta think tings ova. I stepped out da window ta see Lashes lookin up at da sky and writin sometin.  
  
"Heya Lash, whaddya doin?" I said, takin a seat besida her.  
  
She shut the book she was writin in and put it down. "I ain't doin nuttin, just sittin heah lookin at da stahs."  
  
"Oh, well I can' leave ya's alone if ya want me tah." I said, startin back in the window.  
  
"Nah, it'sk. How r ya likin it heah so fa?"  
  
"I love it. All of ya's are so nice ta me. I'm just glad I finally found some family."" I said. "Hey Lashes, I'm thinkin bout goin ta Manhattan ta see Cowboy tamorrow. Ya wanna come with me if Hades with let us go?"  
  
"Shoah ting kid. I'd love ta. It'll give me an extra chance ta see Dutchy. By da way, I hoid ya got ya'self a boyfriend already. You'se a fast mova aintcha?" She said lightly punchin me in da arm and laughin.  
  
I looked at her like she was a ghost. "Whaddya talkin about Lash? Peeps heah, is single!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, shoah."  
  
A head popped t'rough da window and whistled, it was Stress. "You guys betta get ta bed befoah Hades soaks botha ya's."  
  
Me 'an Lashes went inside and climbed in our bunks and drifted off ta sleep.  
  
Da next moinin, I went ta Hades and asked her about Manhattan.  
  
"Shoah kid, just don't get ya'self in any trouble."  
  
"Thanks Hades!" I yelled, and scampered off ta find Lashes.  
  
Me 'an Lashes walked ta Manhattan and found our way ta the lodgin house. All tha sights brought back memories, I was so happy ta be back. I practically ran up ta the door.  
  
"KLOPPMAN! HELLO?" I yelled and looked 'round. He came runnin from outta the back.  
  
"Peeps! Where ya been?" He said and patted my back.  
  
"Eh, I moved ta Brooklyn. Needed some'tin new. Is Cowboy around?" I said tappin mah foot impatiently. It'd been so long since I'd seen 'im. I'd been gettin antsy.  
  
" No, no. None of da guys are 'round. They should be back any time though. Why don't ya wait around?"  
  
"Sure thing Kloppman. We's gonna go upstaihs." I said pullin Lashes up tha staihs and inta the bunks. Sure thing, the guys came trampin up da staihs.  
  
"Ah, shaddup Skitts, you'se so cranky!"  
  
"Why don't you shaddup Jake, befoah I soak ya's!" Jake, that was a new name. I'd nevah hoid'a him.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Stop! It's no big deal!" That had ta be Bums, always bein da peacemaka.  
  
I told Lashes tah find Dutchy's bunk and get in it. I found Jack's and sat on it. He came ta it foist thing, not even noticin me, till i kicked him in da head. "WHADDYA TINK YA DOIN? I'LL SOA- Peeps?"  
  
"Da one 'an only. How goes it Cowboy?" I said wit a big grin on me face.  
  
"Whaddya doin heah? I thought you mov...wow....I can't believe it's you!" he said huggin me.  
  
"Ahhh, I just thought I'd pay all of y'as a visit. I brought Lashes wit me." I said lookin 'round fa her. I spotted her and Dutchy actin' all lovey-dovey and I got sick ta mah stomach.  
  
"Well I'd introduce ya's but she seems ta be busy."  
  
Me 'an Jack talked for a bit. Me 'an Lashes decided ta stay tha night in Manhattan 'an Kloppman was nice 'nough ta let us. Da next moinin, me and Lashes said our goodbye's and I told Kloppman I'd be back. We walked down da street ta Brooklyn and I noticed Lashes wadn't talkin.  
  
"Ya alive Lash?" I said toinin around ta see she was gone." Aight Lash, I don't wanna play games. Come out!" I ran back down tha street and hoid some noises comin' from a back alley. I ran towards it and saw Lashes layin' on da ground holdin her stomach.  
  
"Lash! Ya sick or sumtin?" I kneeled down ta see if she was hearin' me. I felt a hand on mah shoulder. I ain't real good at fightin, so I was pretty scared.  
  
"Heya Peeps, whaddya doin back heah?" the sly smile brought back bad thoughts ta me.  
  
"Morris Delancey. What do ya want with me dis time?" I tried ta hide mah fear,and it was woikin pretty good.  
  
" Oh, I just wanted ta know why ya didn't stop by and see me and Oscar. Wanted ta give ya a lil welcome present. I think that 'lil rap in the stomach will do nicely. Hope ya friend likes it."  
  
"Do ya always resort ta violence Morris? Dat's so childish." I said. I regretted it afta, he gave me a punch.  
  
"Now don't get smart with me, ya know what it gets ya." he said pinning me on the ground.  
  
"MORRIS! GET OFFA ME NOW!" I screamed, hopin Jack, or anyone would hear me. Sure enough, Jack and anotha Newsie had been out walkin and came ta my rescue. I hated screamin like a wimp fa him. Jack pulled Morris offa me and soaked him real good. The otha boy helped me up and took me 'an Lashes outta the alley. Morris ran outta the alley with Jack hot on his trail.  
  
I looked at da boy that helped me up. He was cute but I still didn't know his name.  
  
" Thanks Jack, oh yea, and thanks...uh what's ya name?"  
  
"Jake.Ya don't gotta thank me." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was very cute, I had totally forgot 'bout Blink. That was always a problem wit me, I always fell quick and hard. But there was sumtin bout him dat was diffrent.  
  
"Let's get you back to the Lodgin house, you can go home tomorrow. I will send someone to tell Hades where ya are." Jack said grabbin me arm and takin me back to the LH.  
  
**Thats it for now! If ya wanna be in the next few chapters, or if you have any suggestions on what should happen, email me at PeepsMorgan1024@yahoo.com or review!** 


End file.
